


Ohana

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The prompt for this fic was <i>Author's choice, author's choice, "These people are your family?" "... In a manner of speaking?"</i> That screamed <i>Lilo and Stitch</i> to me.<br/>Disclaimer: Disney owns all but I collect as much Stitch stuff as I can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).



When Lilo was finally old enough to start noticing boys (and be noticed by boys in turn), Nani gave her the Talk. So did Bubbles Cobra (his involved being really ominous. As usual). And David (though there were a lot of surfing metaphors in his version). And Pleakley tried his best but human anatomy was still somewhat of a mystery to him. Jumba offered to build Lilo a force field suit to repel any unwelcome advances. Stitch just giggled. 

When Lilo decided she liked a boy enough to bring him home with her, well, that was something entirely different. Moses was an Army brat, had stayed in countries all over the world. He laughed when Lilo said her family was a little different. 

"Everyone thinks that about their family, Lilo!" 

"Okay," Lilo said, hoping that he wouldn't freak out too much and brought him home. The exterior of the house was spotless - Pleakley loved yard work and flowers and Jumba was kind of OCD about How Things Looked And Worked, so everything was painted yearly. Someone was cooking inside, so everything smelled amazing. And then Stitch leaped down from the roof like a fuzzy blue juggernaut, rolling to a stop right in front of Moses. 

"Hiiiii," he said, offering a toothy smile and a clawed paw. 

Moses blinked. And blinked again. Then took Stitch's paw and gave it a careful shake. 

"Moses, Stitch. Stitch, Moses," Lilo said. "Stitch is my little brother!" 

"Nice to meet you, Stitch," Moses said, managing a smile. 

"Come in, come in! Good food!" Stitch said, galloping up the stairs to the house and opening the door. "Cooking all day." Lilo thought about offering Moses her hand but he gave her a lopsided smile and they walked up the stairs together. 

"We're here!" she shouted once they were in the house. "Where is everybody!"

"Kitchen!" David shouted. 

"We are having pizza!" Jumba shouted. "The good kind." 

Pleakley popped out of the library. "Oh, hello!" he squeaked. "You must be Moses." 

Moses blinked again but maintained his smile. "I am!" 

"I'm Pleakley," he said with a nervous-sounding laugh. 

"He's kind of like an uncle. So is Jumba. And Bubbles." 

Moses offered his hand to Pleakley. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Pleakley." 

Pleakley laughed again, shaking Moses's hand. "Oh, just Pleakley here! Come in, let me show you around." He twined his psuedopod-y arm through Moses's and led him off. Lilo nodded to herself - Moses didn't flinch, didn't even look over his shoulder and mouth 'help me'. 

"Is he keeper?" Stitch asked, offering her a slice of watermelon. 

Lilo accepted it, taking a bite. "I think he could be. He hasn't freaked out over the family yet!"


End file.
